ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Food Fight
Food Fight is a Skylander in the Skylanders Academy television series. Background Personality Food Fight appears to be the most careless of the graduated Skylanders, joining parties and paying little mind to possible threats such as Kaos. Like Trigger Happy, he appears to have "hipster" habits, going to mainstream shows simply to criticize the bands and using obscure culture for the sake of it. Abilities Like his canon counterpart, he has a tomato gun which can fire the fruit at high speeds. However, it is unknown if he has the other abilities his other version posesses. Story Food Fight is a Skylander veteran, who was acquaintances with the cadets even before the show's events. Season 1 Food Fight was first seen in Skylanders Unite!, on his way to the premature graduation party arranged by Spyro. Though at first he was stopped right outside by Stealth Elf and Eruptor while chasing a sheep, he would later participate in the festivities. In Pop Rocks, Food Fight and Trigger Happy entered the Skylands Music Festival solely to crticize the bands, and while on the line invited Glumshanks because of his hipster-like disguise. They mostly enjoyed Glumshanks's "deep" statements, but because of the undercover mission Team Spyro was in to stop Wolfgang's plans, they were unaware of the werewolf's intentions and were hypnotized along with the rest of the crowd. In Assault on Skylander Academy, Food Fight was among the Skylanders and cadets that defended the Academy from the Doom Raiders ' ill-fated infiltration, but when he attempted to confront an empowered Kaos with his tomatoes not too long after, he was counterattacked by the sorcerer's dark magic blasts, defeated and hypnotized once again by Wolfgang. Season 2 In Spyromania, Spyro interrupted Jet-Vac's class and attempted to get all of the cadets include Food Fight to recklessly attack him to help unlock the dragon's superpower. Food Fight was the first cadet to attack by firing his tomatoes at Spyro, but they didn't trigger any superpower effects, prompting Spyro to command the cadets to attack him all at once. Fortunately they were stopped by Master Eon and Spyro was reported to the headmaster's office for his actions. In Split Decision, Food Fight was one of the Skylander cadets brainwashed by Hex's dark magic when her familiar Skull broke their familiar bond, inadvertantly allowing dark forces to take control of Hex. When Team Spyro and Master Eon were quarantined, Food Fight, Cynder, Hex, Skull, and Roller Brawl were assembled by Hugo in One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest as an experienced Skylander cadet group called the B Team. However, Hugo used his leadership opportunity to "protect" the Skylands from the surrounding sheep, leaving the group confused until they eventually left him to his own devices offscreen. Season 3 In Weekend at Eon's, Food Fight launching a Tomato at Spyro's sandwich is a part of a chain of events that leads to Eon being knocked out. Gallery ::Food Fight (Skylanders Academy)/Gallery Trivia *Food Fight is one of the few characters to have the same voice actor for the Skylanders Academy television series as they do in the games. *Despite being Skylanders, Food Fight and Bad Breath take part in Cadet assignments in Season 2 and are treated as such. Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Plants Category:Food characters